


Sleepy Boys

by AydanUterus



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lil bit of Ben x Five, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Didn't Leave The Umbrella Academy, Other, The Umbrella - Freeform, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, five hargreeves - Freeform, kliego - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AydanUterus/pseuds/AydanUterus
Summary: Five, Diego, Ben, and Klaus had come home from a mission, They all were tired.
Kudos: 18





	Sleepy Boys

Five, Diego, Ben, and Klaus had come home from a mission, They all were tired. They walked into the living room with a tv. They decided they want to stick around near each other. Klaus jumped on the couch while Ben sat on the couch firmly, Then grabbed a book he was reading near the lamp. Diego turned on the tv with the remote and sat next to Klaus, and started playing with his favorite knife. Five yawned while going to sit on the couch. Five laid his head on my Bens shoulder, Ben chuckled and started reading his book while Five started at his book reading it too. Klaus closed his eyes dropping his head about to fall asleep as Diego went to go get a blanket to cover all 4 of them. Klaus smiled with his eyes closed as Diego cover them all with a blanket. Klaus laid his head on Diego's lap. Klaus had fallen asleep Five and Ben were reading together quietly and Diego was watching tv about to fall asleep, The whole night was silent. 1 hour later Diego had fallen asleep Klaus head was on Diego's chest, Ben had fallen asleep except for Five, Five was still reading Ben's book. Later he had fallen asleep, With his hand over Both of Ben's legs drooling. Grace walked into the living room then saw all four of the boys and smiled.  
Awe sleep Bois  
(sorry for how short it is)


End file.
